<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfiction? by kaitlyn_chronicles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882482">Fanfiction?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles'>kaitlyn_chronicles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huntbastian collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Dork Sebastian, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Poor Sebastian, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loves BBC's "Merlin". It's not his fault they ended it horribly and forced him to come up with his own ending.</p><p>Prompt: Character A writes fanfic and Character B finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huntbastian collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanfiction?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Sebastian was dramatic, he would say that his homework was killing him. Well, news flash, he <em>is </em>dramatic and his homework <em>is </em>killing him.</p><p>What are hybridized orbitals? How does creatine phosphate cause direct phosphorylation of ADP? Why is the orbicularis oris called the kissing muscle when it definitely sounds like it should be more related to the eyes?</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>He clearly wasn't going to get anything done, so he turned to the one pastime he knew he could handle right now.</p><p>Writing fanfiction.</p><p>It was a rather embarrassing hobby Sebastian had picked up when he was ten and obsessed with <em>Harry Potter</em>. At first he just read the stories, but eventually his love for the series grew beyond what was in the actual books and he needed <em>more</em>. He had already gotten to the stage where he imagined different stories and scenarios with the characters, so it was just a matter of building up the courage (and the grammar) to write and post his work.</p><p>When he moved to France and started learning English better, his horizons widened and he was given access to a <em>much </em>wider variety of fanfiction. Namely, smut.</p><p>Sebastian had always internally blamed both his gayness and his libido on reading fanfiction as a young teen. Hell, he had written sex scenes for Harry and Draco before he'd even watched porn.</p><p>Essentially, it had been a longstanding hobby for Sebastian, and even his grown eighteen-year-old ass couldn't let go of the world of fanfiction.</p><p>He was in the middle of a <em>Merlin</em> work, but he'd been stumped for days about how to continue. The story was supposed to be about the romance Merlin and Arthur finally explored after the latter rose from the lake, but Sebastian didn't have very intimate knowledge about how a relationship works or how he should write it. The majority of what he knows came from thirteen year old girls who thought they were in love with their seventh grade boyfriends and decided to apply their "knowledge" to a fanfic. He and Hunter had only been dating for a month or so, and they definitely couldn't match the intensity of Merthur.</p><p>Sebastian decided to just write whatever came to his mind first. After all, he could just delete the chapter if he didn't like it.</p><p>Unfortunately, by the time he finally got in the rhythm of writing, his idiot fucking boyfriend waltzed into their dorm room. Sebastian scrambled to save his work and turn off his computer, but the internet took too long and Hunter got a long look at exactly what Sebastian was writing.</p><p>"<em>Merlin had never gazed upon anyone as beautiful as Arthur</em>," Hunter read out loud. "<em>Watching him become comfortable in his own skin in such a strange circumstance was incredible. Back in Camelot</em>-"</p><p>The computer finally shut off. Stupid goddamn machine couldn't do that thirty seconds earlier?</p><p>Sebastian's cheeks were bright red. He was legitimately close to tears. He was so fucking <em>embarrassed</em>. In all his years of reading and writing fanfic, no one had ever caught him. It had been a secret he was going to take with him to the grave.</p><p>The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence. At least, it was uncomfortable for Sebastian. Hunter's face wasn't giving away any of his thoughts. Damn that military training.</p><p>Eventually, Sebastian couldn't take it. "Well?" he asked sharply. "Are you going to break up with me or should I do it for you?"</p><p>A gentle hand on his chin drew Sebastian's eyes up. Hunter was staring back lovingly, a small smile on his face. "I'm not going to break up with you, dork."</p><p>"Why? I'm a weirdo," Sebastian said defeatedly.</p><p>"So? Maybe I like weirdos. Also," he leaned in to whisper the next part, "I've read some fanfiction myself. But don't mention it ever again or I'll have to murder you."</p><p>Sebastian didn't doubt that was true. Hunter was probably more than equipped to murder him and dispose of the body without breaking a sweat.</p><p><em>I think I love you</em>.</p><p>Woah. He's not exactly sure why that thought came up, but he recognized it as a line from one of the last Johnlock stories he'd read.</p><p>As he stared into Hunter's soft eyes, Sebastian realized that maybe his subconscious wasn't completely insane. Maybe he did love Hunter. Maybe Hunter loved him. Either way, Sebastian figured it was definitely too early to say those three words to each other. Maybe one day.</p><p>(It was also fun to think that Hunter read fanfiction. Maybe he used to read gay smut like Sebastian.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is embarrassingly similar to me and I'm ashamed I admitted that :)))</p><p>Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Leave a nice comment or kudos on your way out!</p><p>(also if anyone can answer the questions from the beginning it would be very helpful because I was quarantined and am now completely lost in both chemistry and biology)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>